


lace up your shoes, here's how we do

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're so used to being the good girl<br/>but this is <i>exhilarating </i><br/>it's like he's Romeo<br/>and you're Juliet</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace up your shoes, here's how we do

**Author's Note:**

> There's my Rose muse! XD And she came with a friend!  
> I actually really like this one! It was fun to write. :3 
> 
> Title is from ”Check Yes Juliet” by We The Kings.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a doggone thing.

you're so used to being the good girl  
following the rules  
listening to your parents  
never crossing any lines  
but this is _exhilarating_  
 **he's** exhilarating  
he's beautiful  
and wonderful  
and *forbidden*  
it's like he's Romeo  
and you're Juliet  
and it's strange and awesome and thrilling  
it's like you're floating  
and you never want anything to pull you down  
it's a little scary  
but you can face this  
'cause Romeo and Juliet may not have won in the end,  
but you know for  sure Scorpius and Rose will  
if _this_ is what rebellion feels like,  
like floating on air  
with your head high in the clouds,  
then you never want to come back down.


End file.
